HARRY POTTER Y SU DESTINO EN EL AMOR
by HARRYSEX
Summary: Sirius casi cayó tras el Velo de la Muerte, pero fue salvado por una muchacha enmascarada. Harry enseguida sabe quien es por una carta. Ella es su novia Pansy Parkinson. La nueva vida de Harry con gente que le quiere, le aman. Dumbledore, Weasley y Hermione buenos. Malo en sumarios, pero denle una oportunidad. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y SU DESTINO EN EL AMOR**

**Géneros: **

**Romance/Amistad/Familia/Aventura**

**Parejas: **

**Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson**

**Ron Weasley y Luna Loveggod**

**Neville longbotton y Ginny Weasley**

**Sirius Black y Nimphadora Tonks**

**Personaje Creado y Hermione Granger**

**Nota del Autor:**La pareja principal del fic será Harry y Pansy que desde el inicio estarán juntos y no los separare aunque eso no indica que no tengan problemas personales.

Después de la pareja protagonista la que intentare que salga más será la de Sirius y Tonks, aunque las otras también saldrán aunque menos.

Como podéis intuir Sirius no callo tras el Velo de la Muerte por eso no murió.

**Prologo:**

Harry estaba en una sala circular, con su varita en una de sus manos mientras en la otra tenia la Profecía y miraba como sus amigos Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville eran apuntados al cuello con la varita de un Mortifago mientras a él Lucius con la mano extendida le decía.

-Potter dame la profecía y tus amigos y tú os podréis marchar-

-¿Y si no te la doy?- pregunto Harry.

-Pues mataremos uno a uno a tus amigos asta que me la entregues y empezaremos por la Sangre Sucia de Granger- contesto Lucius.

-¿Y creés que permitiré que lo hagas maldito Mortifago?- pregunto Harry.

-Estúpido, ¿Crees que tu solo puedes con cinco Mortifagos?- pregunto Lucius.

-Si, porque él nunca estará solo- contesto una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

La voz era la de su padrino Sirius que apareció junto a Harry, mientras Tonks, Lupin, Ojo Loco y una mujer enmascarada pero que se podía intuir que era una adolecente de pelo rubio y una muy buena figura aparecía al lado de cada Mortifago y liberaban a los jóvenes y mandaban a los adolecente salir corriendo.

Entonces los adolecentes les hicieron caso y después de correr hacia la puerta que habían entrado antes salieron.

Ahora en la sala por un lado estaban Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Ojo Loco y la muchacha enmascarada y por otro lado los Mortifagos.

Entonces empezaron a luchar en un combate a vida o muerte, después de una media hora de lucha, la lucha estaba muy igualada de reprende Bellatrix le lanzo un hechizo de desarme a Sirius, haciendo que fue expulsado para tras con dirección al Velo de la Muerte.

Ante de que Harry pudiera hacer algo para que su padrino no terminara atravesando el velo, la adolecente enmascarada volvió a parecer en escena salvándolo.

Al ver eso y que dos Mortifagos estaban en el suelo muertos los restantes Mortifagos Desaparecieron igual que la adolecente enmascarada que salió corriendo por la puerta que antes habían utilizado ella misma para entrar con los demás y los adolecentes habían usado para salir.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta que al lado de su padrino en el suelo había una carta a su nombre, entonces la cogió y se la guardo en su bolsillo.

Entonces él, Sirius y Tonks desaparecieron mientras los demás fueron a buscar a Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville, Harry desapareció con la ayuda de Sirius.

Harry, Sirius y Tonks se aparecieron en la mansión Black.

Cuando llegaron Harry se despidió de Tonks y Sirius diciendo que estaba muy cansado que luego ya hablarían.

Al llegar a su cuarto Harry saco de su bolsillo la carta y se estiro en la cama.

Cuando ya estaba bien cómodo abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

**Amado Mio:**

**Antes de que te enfades con Sirius por dejarme ir, amor tendrías que saber que él quería que yo no fuera, pero para no discutir y perder más tiempo para iros ayudar acepto a regadientes.**

**Sé que no soy tan poderosa como tú y que nunca lo seré y la verdad no me importa, pero si con mi ayuda te puedo ayudar nunca dudes que lo hare.**

**Se despide hasta que nos volvamos haber quien siempre te ama y te amara.**

**Siempre tuya en cuerpo y alma.**

**Pansy Parkinson.**

**Nota de Autor:**

**1 Este fic publicare los capítulos una vez al mes, sino pasa nada.**

**Gracias por tomarse tiempo en leerlo.**


	2. CAPITULO 1 Sorpresas y cambios

**CAPITULO 1: Sorpresas y Cambios**

Harry Potter un muchacho de unos ojos de color verde esmeralda estaba estirado en su nueva habitación de la mansión Black recordando que después de haber sufrido tanto en su vida ahora empezaba a ser feliz gracias a lo que le dijo su único pariente que aun le quedaba vivo y a la novia de este ultimo.

**RECUERDO**

Había pasado ya cuatro días de la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia y Harry estaba preparando su baúl porque intuía que ese día mismo u otro no muy légano se lo llevarían a casa de sus odiados tíos cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, al girarse Harry pudo ver que por ella entraban Sirius y Tonks cogidos de la mano y sonriendo.

Que raro, ¿Qué le pasara a estos dos para que estén tan felices?- se pregunto así mismo Harry.

-Ya tengo el baúl terminado, cuando queráis nos podemos marchar- dijo Harry.

-No tienes que irte con tus tíos sino quieres Harry- dijo Sirius.

-¡Como!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Mejor siéntate en la cama y nosotros te lo explicamos- dijo esta vez Tonks.

Harry entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama, entonces Sirius y Tonks cada uno hizo aparecer una silla y se sentaron delante de Harry.

-Mira Harry tenemos que decirte unas cuantas cosas muy importantes así que déjanos hablar primero a nosotros y después si tienes alguna duda nos preguntas- dijo Sirius.

Lo primero que tienes que saber es que gracias a Lupin a Tonks y a Dumbledore soy libre de todos los cargos que se me emputaban.

Lo segundo es que como intuyo que sabes Tonks y yo somos novios y le e pedido que se case conmigo y ella aceptado.

-¿Puedo seguir yo? Sirius por favor- pregunto Tonks.

-Claro amor- contesto Sirius.

Tercero pero creo que la más importante, yo y Sirius al saber que él era libre nos dirigimos al Ministerio a la sección de familia e hicimos una solicitud para adoptarte y conseguir también tú tutela hasta que seas mayor de edad y hoy mismo hemos recibido los papeles reconociendo la petición.

Cuarto tras sucedido en el Ministerio se te otorga el permiso para hacer magia fuera de la escuela, también hablamos con Dumbledore y nos ha dado permiso a unos cuantos a darte clases particulares de Aparición, Duelo, Pociones, Animagia, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, legeremancia, Oclumancia y Magia negra.

-Ahora ya puedes hablar Harry- dijo Tonks.

-Solo tengo algunas preguntas y Sirius solo felicitarte por ser libre y porque pronto serás un hombre casado- dijo Harry.

-Gracias, y pues pregunta- dijo Sirius.

-¿Quienes me darán las clases y cuando?, ¿Magia Negra no es lo mismo que Artes Oscuras?, ¿Solo se me dará clase a mí? Y la más importante para mi ¿Os puedo llamar papa y mama?- pregunto Harry.

-Harry contestando a tus preguntas, ahora te daremos una lista diciéndote quien te dará determinada clase para ver si estas de acuerdo, hemos decidido con Dumbledore que solo una persona tenga tus mismas clases y Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny solo unas cuantas menos. No Magia Negra es una magia más antigua, más poderosa y peligrosa y solo algunas personas saben pero todas las que saben son Mortifagos Y contestando tú última pregunta a Tonks y a mi no nos parece bien que nos llames así, no queremos sustituir a tus padres- dijo Sirius.

-¿Quién es la otra persona?- pregunto Harry.

-Cuando llegue lo sabrás tú mismo- contesto Sirius.

-¿Empezaremos las clases en verano?- pregunto Harry.

Todas menos Legeremancia y Oclumancia- contesto Sirius

-Ya sé que no queréis sustituir a mis verdaderos padres, pero me gustaría saber que se siente al decirlo a dos de las pocas personas que me quieren por ser quien soy y no por ser el Niño que Sobrevivió, además por ley lo sois, soy vuestro hijo- dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo si quieres llamarnos papa y mama hazlo- dijeron Sirius y Tonks abrazando a Harry.

-Toma la lista hijo- dijo Sirius, y se la dio a Harry.

Harry la cogió y la miro.

Aparición= Sirius, Tonks y Lupin

Duelo= Sirius, Tonks y Lupin

Pociones= Tonks y Lupin

Animagia= Sirius y Lupin

Transformaciones= Tonks y McGonagall

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras= Lupin y P.P.

Legeremancia= Dumbledore

Oclumancia= Dumbledore

Magia Negra = P.P.

-Me gusta, ¿Pero quien es P.P.?- pregunto Harry curioso.

-Soy yo- dijo una voz.

Harry al oír la voz se giro virando hacia la puerta y allí estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta abierta Pansy Parkinson, una muchacha de la misma edad de Harry de pelo rubio, de unos ojos verdes pero de un verde más oscuro al esmeralda de Harry y con un físico que era la envidia de cualquier modelo. Alta, delgada, con una cintura perfecta al igual de sus caderas de donde bajaba unas piernas bien formadas e iguales a sus brazos, con unos pechos grandes para su edad igual que su firme trasero.

A Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y levantando, corriendo hacia ella dijo.

-Hola mi amor- y le dio un beso en la boca, mientas la abrazaba.

-Ejem, ejem, ejem- carraspeo un poco Sirius.

Entonces los dos muchachos se dejaron de abrazar pero se cogieron de la mano y se sonrojaron un poco.

-Ella es la persona que escogimos para que también de las mismas clases que tú porque sé que os amáis, y no quiero que ninguno se ponga en peligro por defender al otro- dijo Sirius, mientras salía de la habitación cogido de la mano de su prometida.

-Un momento, ¿que clases no tendrán Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny?- pregunto Harry.

-Legeremancia, Oclumancia y Magia Negra- Contesto Sirius.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Harry.

-Porque para Legeremancia y Oclumancia no tienen el poder suficiente y la Magia Negra corrompe el corazón y el alma de las personas y para eso se necesita a una persona como tú, de corazón puro y que sienta un amor muy grande por otra persona para que no sea corrompido- contesto Tonks

-Adiós papa, adiós, mama- dijo Harry.

-Adiós hijo- dijeron ellos.

**FIN RECUERDO**

Alguien se movió en el pecho de Harry haciendo que Harry mira con su cabeza para bajo y viera como su novia habría los ojos despacio.

Y le vino a la mente lo que hicieron por la noche.

**RECUERDO**

Pronto la situación subió de tono y Pansy estaba completamente encima de Harry besándolo y acariciándole su desordenada cabellera con sus delicadas manos. Harry por su parte tenía sus manos en la cintura de Pansy. Definitivamente ella lo iba a volver loco, estaba causando sensaciones en él, que pronto causaron reacciones visibles en su cuerpo. Pansy también estaba completamente en otro mundo, estaba concentrada en su tarea de besar y acariciar a su novio, y tenía una sensación en el estómago que jamás había sentido. De repente sintió algo duro debajo de su cuerpo y pronto comprendió que era la reacción de Harry, al principio se asustó pero luego comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el cinturón de Harry, estaba por desabrocharlo cuando Harry reaccionó.

-Pans no tienes que hacer eso, yo realmente lo siento, nunca me había pasado esto…

-No te preocupes, yo jamás he estado así con un chico, por ahora –dijo Pansy con una pícara sonrisa- quiero sentirte.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Harry.

-Nada que no te vaya a gustar –le dijo Pansy con una voz completamente seductora- déjate llevar mi amor, déjame consentirte.

-Como tú digas- dijo Harry.

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente y Harry besaba a Pansy en su cuello haciéndole soltar uno que otro gemidito de placer. La verdad es que se estaba volviendo loco, ya la reacción en su cuerpo era bastante notable. Cuando menos se lo esperó sintió la mano de Pansy desabrochándole el cinturón y bajándole la cremallera de su pantalón y entonces pasó, Pansy comenzó a acariciarlo en esa parte tan sensible haciéndolo estremecerse hasta el último nervio. Comenzó lentamente y luego subió la velocidad, viendo reacciones en Harry que la hicieron sentirse satisfecha. Después de un rato acariciándolo y estimulándolo, se puso a horcajadas de él y lo besó en los labios, y fue bajando por su cuello y su pecho. A cada beso, Harry gemía de placer, ya no iba a aguantar mucho, Pansy siguió besándolo en el estómago y bajó hasta llegar a su erección, comenzó a besarlo y enseguida comenzó a ocuparse de él con su lengua, sus labios.

-Ummm Pans, ¡por Merlín!- dijo Harry completamente fuera de sí.

- Umm Harry eres tan grande –dijo Pansy mientras continuaba con su labor.

- Amor, ohh, no creo que… oohh Pans… no creo que vaya a aguantar por mucho tiempo…- dijo Harry

-Tranquilo amor... ummm no te contengas… eres delicioso, ummm Harry…- dijo Pansy

- Ohh mi Pans… umm amor… me voy a…- dijo Harry

- Sí mi amor, quiero sentirte… ummm- dijo Pansy

- Mi Pans, ohhh… te amo… ohhhh… aaaahhhhhhhhh! PANS! –se corrió Harry sin previo aviso.

La verdad que Pansy lo tenía loco pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal nivel de placer con ella. Respiraron unos momentos y entonces Harry tomó fuerzas para continuar. Después de todo era su turno. La miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, la acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla lenta y profundamente, Pansy estaba completamente feliz, había cumplido un sueño que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila mi Pansy, es mi turno, si quieres parar en algún momento, paramos- dijo Harry.

-Haz de mí lo que quieras Harry, te amo y confío plenamente en ti. Quiero que sepas que esto sólo lo he hecho contigo porque te amo de verdad y mucho- dijo Pansy.

Harry siguió besándola en el cuello y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Pansy y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de su sostén. Sentía sus enormes pechos endurecerse y se sintió completamente feliz al escuchar a su novia gimiendo de placer por él, sólo por él. Le quitó el sostén negro de encaje que llevaba y después de pedirle permiso con la mirada, le acarició sus enormes pechos, y los besó. Jugó un rato con ellos causándole placeres a Pansy, que expresaba con gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Su Pans jamás había estado así con otro chico ni con Draco, y mientras él existiera jamás estaría así con cualquier otro que no fuera él. Bajó sus manos y le subió un poquito su falda para tener acceso a ella. Pansy soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando Harry puso sus manos en su sus tanga húmedo por sus fluidos. Harry estaba completamente feliz al sentir a Pansy, caliente y húmeda para él. La acarició por unos momentos y luego procedió a besarla sintiendo su humedad al máximo. Pansy sólo podía gemir como loca, estaba feliz, radiante. Harry también estaba excitado, mucho y ella lo notaba, la besaba profundamente y la llevaba a donde nunca antes nadie la había llevado.

-¡Mi amor, sigue! ¡Más rápido y más fuerte! Ohhh… Merlín, Harry, te amo… -decía Pansy entre gemido y gemido.

-Eres tan hermosa Pans…- dijo Harry

-Tu Pans amor, nunca lo olvides, soy tu Pans… ohh sí… sí, sigue, no pares… ohh – dijo Pansy no creía poder aguantar mucho más.

-Mi Pans, no te contengas, abre los ojos y mírame, quiero verte cuando tengas tú orgasmo por mí- dijo Harry.

-Ohh… Harry… Por Merlín, Harry! Hazme tuya, amor…- rogaba Pansy.

-¿Estás segura, Pans?- pregunto Harry

-Jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida – contesto Pansy.

-Insisto, si en algún momento quieres parar, paramos. Seré cuidadoso- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes amor. Yo lo sé – dijo Pansy al terminar de decir eso, Pansy convocó el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Harry estaba nervioso, él nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie, y es que la vida nunca se lo había permitido. Sin embargo estaba actuando por instinto. Inmediatamente le ayudó a Pansy a quitarse la ropa que faltaba mientras ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez despojados de toda prenda, se detuvieron unos instantes en terminar de conocerse a fondo. Se besaron por todo el cuerpo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por el cuerpo del otro. Estaban muy excitados y ansiosos por unir sus cuerpos. Querían hacer el amor, y así lo iban a hacer. Harry se acomodó arriba de Pansy y se situó entre sus piernas. Pansy podía sentirlo ya, duro y palpitante, sabía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que llegar a su máximo placer.

-No te detengas amor, quiero sentirte ya- dijo Pansy entre gemidos.

-Amor, eres preciosa, no sabes cuánto te amo y te deseo–dijo Harry.

Pronto dejaron de ser dos y se convirtieron en una sola persona. Al principio Pansy sintió el dolor de la primera vez, pero pronto no podía más de tanto placer.

-Harry, más fuerte, quiero sentirte amor– dijo Pansy gimiendo sonoramente mientras bailaban la danza del placer, a la cual ya se habían acoplado perfectamente.

-Pansy… Oh Pans ¡Merlín! Ahh… creo que ya casi me… Oh Pansy, Mi Pans, eres mía- dijo Harry.

-Sólo tuya Harry… Ahh me voy a… ¡AHHHHH! ¡HARRY! OH ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡AHHH!- dijo Pansy

-No te contengas, yo también me voy a… AHHHH… ¡PANS! ¡POR MERLÍN!- dijo Harry.

Después de haber hecho el amor tan apasionadamente, Pansy y Harry quedaron por unos momentos abrazados con las piernas entrelazadas, Pansy recostada en el pecho de Harry aspirando su aroma. Harry miraba a Pansy con todo el amor. Ella ahora era suya en todos los niveles.

-Cariño, eso fue espectacular– dijo Harry abrazándola y besándola mientras se recuperaban de las experiencias vividas.

-Jamás había estado así con un chico- dijo Pansy.

-Yo tampoco había estado así con ninguna chica. También fue mi primera vez. Te amo Pansy Parkinson, te amo.

-Yo te amo a ti Harry Potter, te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo Pansy.

**FIN RECUERDO**

-Buenos días mi príncipe- dijo Pansy.

-Buenos días mi bella serpiente- dijo Harry, dándole todo seguido un beso en la boca de ella, que Pansy no tardo ni un segundo en corresponder y profundizar, mientras Harry al notarlo empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Pansy que solo estaba tapado por la sabana.

Harry poco a poco fue retirando la sabana dejando a la desnudez los desarrollados pechos de la chica, de repente Harry dejo de besar a Pansy y con un par de movimientos rápidos, con una de sus manos agarro el pecho derecho mientras que con la boca succionaba el pecho izquierdo de la chica.

Pansy no pudo dejar escapar un par de gemidos que indicaba que se estaba excitando…

Entonces Harry poco a poco descendió hasta quedarse a la altura de las piernas de Pansy y las separo poco a poco hasta dejarlas completamente abiertas entonces puso su boca a la altura del coño de Tonks y con su lengua empezó a chuparlo, se notaba que no tenia practica, pero no tardo mucho en aprender y hacer que Pansy empezara a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras decía el nombre de Harry.

Harry iba aumentando caza vez la velocidad y además también empezó a chuparle el clítoris, haciendo que Pansy cada vez gimiera más fuerte.

Cuando había pasado bastante rato, Pansy no aguanto más el placer que le daba Harry y tubo un orgasmo.

Harry entonces se incorporo un poco y le pregunto.

-¿Te ha gustado?-

-Si, me ha encantado- contesto Pansy.

Harry entonces sonrío y subió hasta estar a la altura de los enormes pechos de Pansy.

-Pues continuemos- dijo Harry, y puso su mano izquierda en el pecho izquierdo de Pansy, mientras con la boca chupaba y lamia el pecho derecho.

Pansy entonces noto como sus pechos reaccionaban a las acciones de Harry y se ponían duros mientras sus pezones se ponían erectos.

Después de un rato que Harry jugara con los pechos de Pansy y Pansy gimiera, ella lo aparto y dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ahora es tu turno de disfrutar y se agacho asta la altura de la polla de Harry y con una de sus manos la cogió y empezó con un movimiento sube y baja…

Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y.

-SORPRESA- gritaron a la vez Ginny, Luna, Ron y Hermione.

Suerte que Harry pudo actuar rapido y pudo tapar a Pansy con la sabana mientras a él solo le tapaba de cintura para abajo y actuando de una forma que sus amigos no esperaban.

-ES QUE NO SABÉIS PICAR A LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR- grito Harry.

-Pero Harry es una sorpresa y si hubiéramos picado te hubieras dado cuenta y la sorpresa se hubiera roto- dijo Ron.

Pero Ginny, Luna y Hermione se dieron cuenta porque del enfado de Harry y se disculparon con él.

-Tienes mucha razón Harry perdónanos, hubiéramos tenido hacer caso a Sirius y Tonks, te esperamos abajo- dijeron las tres chicas y se dieron la vuelta para irse.

Luna antes de salir cogió a Ron por una de sus manos y lo empezó a rastrar para irse.

-Pero que pas…- estaba hablando Ron. Cuando Luna le miro y le dijo.

-Amor cállate y vámonos-

-No, no es necesario, se iban a enterrar antes o después, es mejor aquí en privado- dijo Harry.

-¿Seguro?, no nos tienes que explicar si no quieres- dijeron las chicas.

-Si, si seguro, si quiero- dijo Harry.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?, no entiendo nada- pregunto Ron.

-Lo que pasa aquí amor es que Harry no esta solo en la cama- dijo Luna a Ron.

Entonces Ron miro para el otro lado de la cama que no estaba Harry y noto un bulto tapado por la sabana y su cara se puso tan roja como su pelo.

-¿Quien es ella?- preguntaron todos.

-Ella es mi novia- contesto Harry.

-¿Y porque no sabíamos que tienes novia?, somos tus amigos- preguntaron todos con un todo de voz que se notaba que estaban dolidos.

-Porque nuestra relación es peligrosa para mí pero más para ella, pero no nos importa- contesto Harry.

-¿Y porque es peligroso para vosotros?- preguntaron todos.

-Un momento y lo sabréis- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry hizo un gesto con su mano y después de un brillo que envolvió toda la cama dijo.

-Mi amor puedes salir ya estamos los dos vestidos-. Entonces salió de la cama y se puso de pie.

Después de unos segundos de dudarlo Pansy, se destapo y se puso de pie al lado de Harry.

-¡Tú!- exclamó todos atónitos.

-¿Ahora entendéis porque es peligroso?- pregunto Harry.

-Claro que lo entendemos tú novia es una serpiente- dijo Ron.

Y al segundo siguiente Ron salió volando hacia la otra esquina de la habitación.

-NUNCA MÁS LE DIGAS ASÍ O TE HECHIZO, NO ES UNA SERPIENTE ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES PERSONAS QUE CONOZCO, ELLA NUNCA ME A ABANDONADO COMO OTRO- GRITO Harry.

Ron entendiendo a lo que se refería Harry agacho la cabeza y dijo.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no volverá a pasar, perdoname-

-Tranquilo te perdono- dijo Harry.

-¿Pero como?, ¿Y Cuando paso?, ¿Y desde cuando sois amigos y novios?- preguntaron las chicas

-El como pues se lo pedí y ella acepto, paso en Hogwarts después de la muerte de Cedric, somos amigos desde que en nuestro tercer curso un día que fui a probar la Saeta de Fuego me caí de la escoba y ella me agarro cuando ella volaba con la suya y desde cuando somos novios ya os lo he dicho antes- contesto Harry.

Pues bajamos que Sirius y Tonks ya hace rato que nos esperan.

-Si- dijeron todos.

Entonces todos los chicos salieron y Harry cerro la puerta, se acercó a Pansy y le dijo en el oído luego continuamos mi amor.

Al llegar abajo todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, cuando Harry abrió se escucho.

-FELICIDADES-

Harry no se lo podía creer además de sus "padres" y sus amigos en el comedor estaban todos los Weasleys menos Percy, gran parte de la orden como Hagrid, Hestias Jones, McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour, Alastor Moody, el recién nombrado Ministro de Magia Kingley Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore se dirigió primero a Harry y después de apoyar una de sus manos en un hombro de Harry y sonreírle le dijo.

-Felicidades, espero que seas feliz y Harry lo siento que seamos tan pocos pero por quien tú sabes es mejor que seamos discretos-

-La que tenía que pedir perdón a Harry y no estar aquí soy yo, muchas de las personas que están hoy aquí no me tienen en una alta estima, así que me retiro- dijo Pansy. Girándose para irse.

Usted señorita Parkinson no se va de aquí, las personas que aquí estamos somos adultos y como tales nos comportaremos y además usted es la persona que Harry ha elegido y nosotros lo aceptamos porque le queremos y puedo dar fe del gran cambio que usted ha hecho y como Harry a hecho gracias a usted- dijo Dumbledore.

-No digas tonterías amor, el profesor tiene razón eres una de las personas más importantes para mí- le dijo Harry.

-QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA- gritaron los gemelos Weasleys.

Después de que cada uno felicitara a Harry personalmente, las mujeres con un par de besos y algún que otro abrazo y los hombres chocaran las manos comenzaron la fiesta.

La fiesta duro casi todo el día, y casi a las doce de la noche la gente se empezo a despedirse para irse cada uno a su hogar pero eso si nadie se fue sin darle su regalo.

A las doce empunto y cuando en la mansión Black solo quedaban Sirius, Tonks, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry y Lupin todos se reunieron alrededor de una gran mesa con sus botellas de Cervezas de Mantequilla para que Harry abriera sus Regalos.

Hagrid= Un libro de Criaturas Mágicas y una túnica de gala

Hestias Jones= Ropa Muggle

McGonagall y Dumbledore= Un Pensadero y unos libros de Transformaciones, Legeremancia y Oclumancia

Fleur Delacour y Bill= Un kit de arreglo masculino mágico

Alastor Moody= Libros de Auror

El Ministro de Magia Kingley Shacklebolt= Le dio un sobre un poco abultado y le digo háblelo con tus más cercanos

Ron y Ginny= Un libro sobre deportes mágicos y un equipo nuevo para cuidar escobas

Luna= Libro de criaturas fantásticas del mundo mágico pero edición especial

Hermione= Libros de magia sin varita, hechizos no verbales y magia antigua edición súper coleccionista

Lupin= Una caja llena de recuerdos de James y Lily

Los gemelos Weasleys= Un Lote de sus últimos productos

El resto de los Weasleys= La fiesta

Y Sirius y Tonks= Un paquete alargado y envuelto

Harry después de abrir todos menos el sobre y lo paquete de Tonks y Sirius agradeció los regalos y al coger los sobres para abrirlos, de repente se puso nervioso.

-Va ábrelos- le animaron todos

Harry al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que tenia dentro una carta y un sobre más pequeño.

Harry desplego la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

**Señor Potter:**

**Después de hablarlo con Dumbledore y McGonagall, tengo el gran honor de decirle que para cuando se termine esta guerra usted y la señorita Parkinson (dudo que por mucho tiempo aun) tienen concedidas dos plazas en la escuela de Aurores.**

**En el sobre encontrara los papeles que lo acredita y sus carnets de aparición.**

**Atentamente.**

**Ministro de Magia.**

**Kingley Shacklebolt**

Harry no pudo más y se echo a llorar, enseguida noto unos brazos abrazándolo.

-Te lo dije amor, te dije que podías ser Auror y sacarte el carnet para aparecerte- dijo Pansy.

-Si tenias razón- dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en la boca.

-Ejem, ejem, ejem- carraspeo Sirius

-Ya es hora que abras el nuestro hijo- dijo Tonks.

Entonces Harry le entrego a Pansy sus papeles y el carnet y dejo los suyos encima de la mesa, entonces cogió uno de el paquete y empezó a desatar las cuerdas que envolvían el paquete, cuando termino y abrió el paquete, de la impresión no pudo articular palabra y Ron lo hizo por él.

¡JODER, SI SON DOS SAETAS DE FUEGO DE HIELO EDICIÓN COLECCIONISTA!

-¿Pero porque dos? Si con una yo ya tengo suficiente- pregunto Harry.

-Y tuya solo es una, la otra es para una persona muy especial para ti y para nosotros, mira las iniciales en las escobas- dijo Tonks.

Entonces Harry miro las escobas y en una ponía H.J.P. y en otra P.P.

-¡QUE! Pero si esa escoba vale 1.500.000 de galeones- dijo Pansy.

-¡QUE!- exclamaron todos, menos Sirius y Tonks.

-¿No lo sabias amor?- pregunto.

-No, no sabia que ni existiera otra Saeta de Fuego- dijo Harry.

-Yo si, y no una sino dos la Saeta que os han regalado a vosotros es la edición coleccionista que además de llevar las iniciales de su dueño, puede llegar a alcanzar los 500 Kilómetros hora y además es lleva un hechizo de propiedad, eso quiere decir que solo puede subir su dueño y quien quiera el dueño o dueña. Y la edición normal que no lleva las iniciales, ni el hechizo de propiedad y solo puede llegar a los 350 Kilómetros hora- explico Ron.

-AH me olvidaba esto también es para ti- dijo Sirius. Entregándole un sobre y una pequeña caja marrón.

Harry al abrir la caja, vio que dentro tenia cuatro tuercas llaves de Gringotts, la volvió a cerrar y la dejo en la mesa y después miro seriamente a Sirius y Tonks y dijo.

-Entiendo para que son y también entiendo dos de ellas pero no las otras dos, pero no las quiero-

-Antes de nada lee la carta- dijo Sirius.

Harry abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leerla para si mismo.

**Querido Harry:**

**Sabemos que no te gustara lo que te hemos dado dentro de la caja, pero tienes que entender que para Tonks y para mi eres lo más importante en este mundo.**

**Y como tal no duraremos ningún momento en dar nuestra vida por ti.**

**Las tuercas llaves no son todas nuestras, cada una pertenece al último heredero oficial de esa familia que son las siguientes.**

**La marcada con una "B" pertenece a la familia Black.**

**La marcada con una "T" pertenece a la familia Tonks.**

**La marcada con una "L" pertenece a la familia Lupin.**

**La marcada con una "D" pertenece a la familia Dumbledore.**

**Afectuosamente tus padres.**

**Sirius y Tonks.**

**P.D. Dumbledore: Te quiero como el nieto que nunca tuve y sabes que eres mi alumno favorito.**

**P.D. Lupin: Te quiero como que fueras mi hijo propio.**

Harry al terminar de leer la carta no aguanto más y se dejo caer al suelo llorando.

Pansy sin pensárselo se arrodillo a su lado y le abrazo y le susurro palabras de amor.

Cuando Harry se había calmado, ella le pregunto que ponía la carta y él se la entro.

Ella la leyó también en voz baja y cuando termino se levanto y mirando a Sirius, Lupin y Tonks pregunto.

Perdón por lo que voy a decir, ¿Pero es que están locos?-

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- pregunto Sirius un poco enfadado.

-Porque le están dando más responsabilidad a Harry de la que ya tiene, le están diciendo que si comete algún error en combate ustedes se tendrán que sacrificar por él. Déjenlo disfrutar de la vida de un chico, que tiene solo 16 años, ya habrá tiempo para el combate contra Voldemort- contesto Pansy.

Entonces le cogió la mano a Harry y con suavidad estiro de él para que se pusiera de pie, al hacerlo ella y Harry se despidieron de todos y se fueron al cuarto que compartían y se acostaron abrazados.

**Nota del Autor:**

**1 Mi primer intento de hacer un fic Harry Pansy.**

**2 La primera escena de sexo me la escribió un amigo y la segunda es mía.**

**3 Harry solo estará con Pansy.**

**4 Este es el capitulo de Diciembre.**

**5 Publicare una vez al mes.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo.**


	3. CAPITULO 2: La Mala Notiacia y La Reunio

**CAPITULO 2: La Mala Noticia y La Reunión**

Ya habían pasado cinco días del cumpleaños de Harry y la situación ya había vuelto a la normalidad después de lo sucedido con las tuercas llaves.

Desde que le comunicaron a Harry que se le entrenaría a él y a sus amigos, cada grupo se entrenaba en una sala preparada especialmente para entrenar.

Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna y Ron entrenaban por las mañanas y a la hora de comer cada uno se iba a su casa. Y por las tardes entrenaban Harry y Pansy.

En el entreno de Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna y Ron sorpresivamente las que iban más avanzadas eran Ginny y Luna, seguidamente de un sorprendente Neville.

Un día sin aguantarse más su curiosidad, Sirius les pregunto a Ginny y a Luna.

-¿Cómo es que lo que os enseñamos lo cogéis tan rápido, al ser un año más pequeñas os tenía que costar más?-.

-Porque por la tarde nos reunimos o en la habitación de Luna en su casa o en mi habitación en la Madriguera y practicamos- contesto Ginny.

-Pero sois menores, os expulsaran de Hogwarts y romperán vuestra varita- dijo Tonks.

-Echa la ley, hecha la trampa- dijo Luna.

-¿A que os réferis?- pregunto Hermione.

-Luna se refiere a que la ley indica que un menor no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero si el menor hace magia en un sitio que hay más magos el Ministerio de Magia no puede saber que mago lo ha hecho- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y porque parece que solo se lo han dicho a Neville?- pregunto Lupin.

-Eso no es verdad, también se lo dije a mi hermano, pero él dice que ya practica lo suficiente por las mañanas y que las tardes las prefiere para descansar- contesto Ginny.

-¿Y porque no me lo contáis a mí?- pregunto Hermione.

-Hay Hermione tan lista, pero abecés tan tonta, no te lo dijimos no porque no queríamos, pero al vivir con tus padres en una zona de Muggles sin ningún otro mago, no puedes practicar- dijo Luna.

Mientras sus amigos entrenaban por la mañana Harry y Pansy siempre estaban juntos, entrenando Magia Negra en el cuarto que compartían, o estudiando en la enorme biblioteca de la Mansión o teniendo ratos íntimos los dos a solas y en privado.

Harry ya dominaba La Aparición, Duelo (Solo Dumbledore le vencía y cada vez le costaba más), Encantamientos, Magia Antigua, sin varita y no verbal y Transformaciones, Pociones aun le costaba pero muy poco.

Y Magia Negra solo él y Pansy sabían que ya la dominaba por completo.

No le habían dicho a nadie porque como Pansy era la única que le enseñaba, estaban solos y podían hacer lo que querían.

En esa mañana los dos se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, al entrar se dieron cuenta que sus amigos no estaban.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-Hoy no habrá entreno, por eso no vendrán- contesto Sirius.

-¿Y porque no habrá entreno?-. Preguntaron los dos jóvenes. Mirando a Tonks y Sirius que estaban muy serios.

-Porque hoy hay una reunión muy importante que esta vez no podéis asistir, después se os dirá a vosotros dos solo- contesto Sirius. Mientras en la cocina entraban Hagrid, Hestias Jones, McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour, Bill, Los señores Weasley, Alastor Moody y el Ministro de Magia Kingley Shacklebolt.

Al ver al ministro entrar Harry y Pansy se miraron y entendieron que esa reunión era muy importante y se despidieron de todos y se fueron.

Al salir los dos muchachos Dumbledore se levando y con una de sus manos selló la puerta e insonorizó la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Albus para organizar una reunión tan deprisa?- pregunto Sirius. Un poco preocupado.

-Nada bueno- contesto el Director.

-¿Y el tema es?- Pregunto esta vez Tonks algo inquieta.

-El Tema es la señorita Parkinson se tendrá que ir de esta casa hoy mismo- contesto Dumbledore.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto esta vez Molly.

Pues resulta que los padres de la señorita Parkinson han sido asesinados y los señores Malfoy como sus padrinos reclaman la custodia de Pansy- Contesto Dumbledore.

-Tan deprisa, seguro que han tenido algo que ver- dijo esta vez Lupin.

-Es lo más seguro- dijo el ministro.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntaron Tonks y Sirius preocupados.

-No podemos hacer nada, ella es menor y los Malfoy son legítimamente sus padrinos- dijo el ministro.

-A Harry no le gustara que no hagamos nada, lo más seguro es que Lucius se haya enterado de alguna forma de la relación de la señorita Parkinson y Harry- dijo Lupin.

Fuera de la cocina, Harry había podido escuchar todo y se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- pregunto a ver la reacción de su novio.

Harry se levantó y la miro y no pudo dejar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, no me asustes- pregunto Pansy.

Harry la abrazo con fuerza y luego la miro a sus ojos y le dijo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte amor, lo que te voy a decir no te gustara-

Entonces los dos se sentaron juntos en un sofá y Harry le empezó a explicar lo de sus padres, lo de los Malfoy y lo de la custodia, al acabar Harry la miro a los ojos y vio en ellos algo que no le gusto DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO.

-Amor ayudame, no me quiero separar de ti y tampoco quiero que me utilicen para llegar a ti para que te hagan daño- pidió Pansy.

Harry lo pensó durante un par de minutos y luego la miro y le sonrió y dijo.

-Ya tengo la solución, Una Boda Negra-

-¿Pero amor estas seguro, sabes lo que significa?- pregunto Pansy.

-Sí, si estoy seguro y si se lo que significa- contesto Harry.

-Pues vamos hacerlo- dijo Pansy. Levantándose del sofá y apuntado con su varita a Harry.

Entonces Harry se levantó del sofá y con su varita hizo lo mismo que ella.

Entonces los dos muchachos dijeron justamente las mismas palabras y cada vez que terminaban una frase de la varita del otro salía un rayo que los envolvían por unos segundos.

-Yo Harry James Potter. Prometo serte fiel a ti Pansy Parkinson hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Yo Pansy Parkinson. Prometo serte fiel a ti Harry James Potter hasta el día de mi muerte.-

-Yo Harry James Potter. Prometo protegerte a ti Pansy Parkinson de cualquier mal hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Yo Pansy Parkinson. Prometo protegerte a ti Harry James Potter de cualquier mal hasta el día de mi muerte.-

-Yo Harry James Potter. Prometo dar mi vida por ti Pansy Parkinson si con eso protejo la tuya hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Yo Pansy Parkinson. Prometo dar mi vida por ti Harry James Potter si con eso protejo la tuya hasta el día de mi muerte.-

-Yo Harry James Potter. Prometo estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo Pansy Parkinson hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Yo Pansy Parkinson. Prometo estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo Harry James Potter hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Al terminar de recitar las palabras cada uno se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano y las juntaron, al hacerlo la sangre se mezcló entre ella y sintieron algo inexplicable y una luz les envolvió a los dos, a los poco segundos la luz desapareció y tenían las heridas curadas.

Cada uno entonces se dio cuenta que tenían en uno de sus dedos un anillo de color negro con una esmeralda en el medio.

-Entremos a la reunión Señora Potter- dijo Harry Sonriéndole.

-Si señor Potter- dijo Pansy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces se cogieron de la mano y se fueron hacia la puerta, al llegar Harry murmuro algo y la puerta se abrió y al entrar dijo.

Al abrirse de repente todos los que estaban en la cocina se levantaron y apuntaron hacia la puerta, pero al ver quiénes eran las guardaron y se sentaron.

Harry y Pansy entraron en la cocina y luego de sentarse los dos, en dos sillas que Harry hizo aparecer sin usar la varita, Harry dijo.

-Lupin tiene razón, no me gusta la idea pero ya he encontrado la solución dijo.

-¿Y cuál es Harry?, porque Dumbledore no se le ocurre nada- pregunto el ministro.

-¿Se lo cuentas tú Sirius o se lo cuento yo?- pregunto Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué has hecho Sirius esta vez?- pregunto su prometida.

-Yo nada malo amor, cuéntaselo tú Harry que veo que lo has hecho ya- dijo Sirius.

-¿A qué se refiere Sirius Harry?- preguntaron todo mirando a Harry.

-Sirius se refiere a que para saber de qué iba a tratar la reunión, con un hechizo de Magia Antigua use sus ojos y sus oídos para oír y ver lo que pasaba aquí dentro, y la solución es una Boda Negra- contesto Harry.

-Veo que ya la has realizado- dijo Dumbledore.

-Si director- contesto Harry enseñando los dos anillos.

-¿Y que es una Boda Negra?- preguntaron los señores Weasley, Tonks, Hagrid, Hestias Jones y Fleur Delacour.

-Una Boda Negra aunque no lo parezca por su nombre no es un hechizo de Magia Negra, Lo que significa es que le entregas tú vida y tú alma a la personas que amas, lo de Negra viene porque como la muerte se la dibuja como una parca vestida de negro- explico Dumbledore.

¡ESTÁIS LOCOS MUCHACHOS!- exclamo Molly.

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece señora Weasley, es una decisión que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos y a nadie más- explicó Harry con un todo de voz que no dejaba lugar a replica.

-Pero Harry una Boda Negra es igual que una boda normal, si los que se quieren casar son menores tienen que tener permiso de sus padres, tutores o adulto responsable- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ya lo sé, de mi parte tenía el permiso de mi padre y ella pensé como adulto responsable a usted- dijo Harry.

-Veo que tienes todo pensado- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Albus que pasara con ellos en Hogwarts?- pregunto McGonagall.

-¿A qué se refiere profesora?- pregunto Harry.

-Me refiero señor Potter que ustedes tienen que volver a Hogwarts en septiembre, además son de casas diferentes, usted es de Gryffindor y la señora Potter es de Slytherin- dijo McGonagall.

-Yo no puedo volver con Slytherin, pronto o tarde se enteraran que soy la mujer de Harry y querrán matarme o utilizarme para llegar hasta él y hacerle daño- dijo Pansy.

-En eso no había pensado- confeso Harry.

-¿Por qué no se cambia a Pansy a Gryffindor, o se les nombra Premios Anuales, o se infiltra alguno de nosotros como profesor?- sugirió Tonks.

-No queremos causar ninguna molestia, lo mejor es que dejemos Hogwarts- dijeron el matrimonio Potter.

-Eso ni lo penséis- dijo Tonks tajante.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Harry.

-Primero señor Potter no ser tan impulsivo y pensar antes de actuar- le recrimino McGonagall.

-Eso es imposible, es hijo de James- dijeron a la vez Lupin y Sirius.

-Y es ahijado de Sirius- dijo Tonks. Riendo.

-Segundo podemos hacer que la señorita Potter pase por la selección y que intente quedar en Gryffindor, esta vez- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor a que se refiere con lo de "esta vez"?- pregunto Harry.

-Amor se refiere que cuando entre en Hogwarts, en la selección el sombrero me quería colocar en Gryffindor, pero yo le dije que me pusiera en Slytherin como lo había sido toda mi familia antes que yo- contesto Pansy.

Harry la miro todo sorprendido a los ojos de su mujer.

-Si Harry, se lo que piensas, ella eligió su destino como tú- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero yo me equivoqué director y ahora el destino me ofrece otra oportunidad y esta vez no la pienso desaprovechar- dijo Pansy.

-¿Y si lo de la selección no sirve?- pregunto Harry.

-Os nombrare Premios Anuales y además lo de infiltrar algunos de nosotros de profesores no es mala idea- dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo de infiltrar a gente me parece buena idea pero lo de nombrarnos Premios Anuales no me parece bien, la norma dice que antes ser Premio Anual tienes que ser Prefecto y ni Pansy ni yo lo somos- dijo Harry.

-Os cambio por otros Prefectos y entonces os nombro Premios Anuales- dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor perdone mi grosería, pero ni muerto acepto ese trato de favor, los Prefectos de Gryffindor son Hermione, Ginny y Ron, son mis amigos y no me parece correcto hacerles eso- dijo Harry.

-No es una grosería Harry y tienes razón no es correcto hacerles eso- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y entonces director?- pregunto Pansy.

-¿Puedo sugerir algo Albus?- pregunto Lupin.

-Claro, estamos abiertos a cualquier buena sugerencia- dijo Dumbledore.

-Y la sala especial de Gryffindor- dijo Lupin.

-Tienes razón, no me acordaba de ella- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿A qué sala especial os réferis?- pregunto Harry.

-A una sala especial que se creó al lado de la sala común de Gryffindor que se creó para el primer matrimonio de Hogwarts, las únicas diferencias con la sala común es que la entrada no se controla por contraseña y no está a la vista de todos- dijo Sirius.

-¿Y quién fue el primer matrimonio? y ¿Cómo se entra en la habitación?- pregunto Harry.

-¿No adivinas quienes fueron?, se casaron un año antes de terminar Hogwarts y se entra poniendo la huella del dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda en un aparato, pero solo puede entrar el matrimonio- dijo Lupin.

-Pero si el detector de huellas es un invento Muggle- dijo Harry.

-Un defector de guellas, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Pansy

-No es defector de guellas sino detector de huellas y es un aparato que pones la huella del dedo o de la mano entera y el aparato sabe si tienes permiso para entrar o no, ya sé quién fue el matrimonio- explico Harry.

-Gracias por la explicación amor, ¿Pero quién fue el matrimonio?- pregunto Pansy.

-Fácil, Gryffindors y un invento Muggle, pues mis padres- dijo Harry.

-Exacto- dijeron Sirius y Lupin.

-¿Pero si el aparato tiene las huellas de mis padres, como podemos entrar nosotros?- pregunto Harry.

-Muy fácil, la primera vez que pones el dedo el aparato te pincha el dedo y si tienes sangre Potter puedes entrar sino no- contestaron Sirius y Lupin.

-Pero yo no tengo sangre Potter- dijo Pansy.

-Si tienes, gracias a la Boda Negra o Boda de Sangre- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Mi madre como entraba si necesitaba sangre Potter?- pregunto Harry.

-Porque tus padres a igual que vosotros se casaron con la ceremonia de Boda Negra- contesto Sirius.

-Ya se ha solucionado el problema de Hogwarts, pero aun ay otro problema- dijo el Ministro.

-¿Cuál? Preguntaron el matrimonio Potter borrando las sonrisas de sus caras.

-Que la Boda Negra según una ley impuesta hace 30 años solo es válida durante 3 meses- contesto el Ministro.

-Pues nos casamos y ya- dijo Harry.

-Hijo una boda mágica no es igual que es una boda Muggle- dijo Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso papa?- pregunto Harry.

-Tú padre se refiere que en una boda mágica no existe el divorcio- dijo Tonks.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres mama- dijo Harry.

-Me refiero que si la cosas en vuestro matrimonio va mal no os podréis separar- dijo Tonks.

-Ese punto ya lo sabía, y nuestro amor es tan grande que igual se lo iba a pedir cuando termináramos Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, y también se lo iba a pedir a Harry- dijo Pansy.

Digno hijo de James y Lily, valiente, alocado y noble- dijeron Sirius y Lupin a la vez.

-Eso no será tan fácil, son menores- dijo Molly.

-Señora Weasley, eso ya está solucionado con la Boda Negra- dijo Harry.

-En eso te equivocas Harry, a diferencia de una Boda Negra en una boda mágica, si los que se casan son menores necesitan el permiso de sus padres o tutores legales- explico Dumbledore.

-No veo problemas, yo tengo a mis padres y ella le tiene a usted- dijo Harry.

-Esta vez yo no puedo ayudar- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry.

-Hijo, Albus se refiere a que se necesita el tutor oficial y no el tutor escolar aunque la boda se realice durante el periodo escolar- contesto Sirius.

-Eso es muy fácil, la adoptáis vosotros- dijo Harry.

-No amor, eso no es tan fácil, no les pidas eso porque aunque sean tus padres, nunca podrán verme más que una maldita Slytherin- dijo Pansy. Arrodillándose en el suelo y llorando.

Antes que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Sirius se arrodillo delante de Pansy y cogiéndole su cara con sus manos y limpiándole las lágrimas le dijo.

-Pansy yo nunca te he visto como una maldita Slytherin porque yo tengo y he tenido familia Slytherin, además yo no veo a Slytherin como los malos y a los Gryffindor los buenos, en las dos casas hay buenos y malos, además aunque tú no lo sepas te he ido observando desde tercero cuando me escape de Azkaban y no puedo pensar en una persona mejor para mi hijo, si tú quieres ser mi hija yo seré tú padre- dijo Sirius y la abrazo.

Entonces Tonks se agacho al lado de Pansy y Sirius y dijo.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que mi prometido y si tú me aceptas como madre yo te aceptare como hija-

-¿Harían por eso mí?- pregunto Pansy. Mirándoles a los dos a los ojos.

-Claro, y no lo preguntes como que fuera un deber, sino que es un honor – dijeron Sirius y Tonks.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy y los abrazo.

Entonces los tres se levantaron del suelo y Pansy miro a Harry y dijo sonriendo.

-Además de marido y mujer vamos a ser hermanos-

Entonces todos se echaron a reír, pero a los pocos segundos, el ministro paro y dijo.

-Eso solo pasara si conseguís, su custodia-

-¿A qué se refiere ministro?- pregunto Harry.

-El ministro se refiere a que los Malfoys como sus padrinos tienen preferencia- dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Pero son Mortifagos!- exclamo Harry.

-Al igual que mis padres, pero para la sociedad son personas respetables- dijo Pansy.

-¿Sabías que tus padres eran Mortifagos?- pregunto Harry.

-Si amor, me lo dijo mi padre, porque me entrenaba para que dé mayor fuera uno de ellos, pero yo nunca me uniría a los Mortifagos- contesto Pansy.

-Los Malfoys solo tienen ventaja si Pansy así quiere- dijo Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres papa?- pregunto Harry.

-Tú padre se refiere al apartado 2 de la ley de adopción que indica que si el menor es mayor o tiene 15 años y en este caso Pansy tiene 16, si hay varias parejas para la adopción Pansy puede elegir con quien quedarse- contesto Tonks.

De repente por una de las ventanas de la cocina que estaban abiertas entro un cuervo totalmente negro y se posó delante de Pansy.

-¿De quién es ese cuervo?- pregunto Harry.

-Es el cuervo de la familia Malfoy- contesto Pansy cogiendo el sobre que llevaba en la pata.

Al quitárselo el cuervo se fue volando por la ventana que había entrado.

-¿Qué pone amor?- pregunto Harry.

-Ahora lo sabremos- dijo Pansy abriendo el sobre.

**Querida Pansy:**

**Te escribo para decirte un lamentable suceso que le ha pasado a tus padres.**

**Tus padres han sido injustamente asesinados.**

**Lamento decírtelo por carta, pero como no sabemos con quién de tus amigos/as te has ido a pasar las vacaciones no te puedo ir a buscar para decírtelo en persona.**

**Te pido que el 20 de Agosto vayas al Ministerio de Magia para el asunto de tú adopción.**

**Atentamente tú padrino.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

-¿Puedo verla amor?- pregunto Harry.

-Claro amor, toma- contesto Pansy entregándole la carta.

Harry entonces la miro y dijo.

-Revelate-

-¿Ves algo más?- preguntaron todos los demás.

-Si- contesto Harry

**Estimado Amigo Potter:**

**Hola Potter, sé que la hija de los Parkinson está contigo y que son algo más que amigos.**

**Por eso sus padres están muertos y te puedo decir que sufrieron mucho por eso.**

**Capturare a tú amorcito y la utilizare para hacerte sufrir, y cuando ya no me sirva para eso mis hombres y yo disfrutaremos del fantástico cuerpo que tiene espero que "me entiendas".**

**Atentamente.**

**Tú más ferviente admirador**

**Lord Voldemort.**

Harry al terminar de leer la carta la estrujo entre sus manos y la tiro al suelo y miro a Pansy.

-Lo siento amor por mi culpa tus padres están muertos, entenderé si quieres alegarte de mí- dijo Harry.

-Nunca, prometimos estar juntos en lo bueno y en lo malos, y yo no te echo la culpa de lo ocurrido, el culpable es Lucius Malfoy y Voldemort- dijo Pansy abrazando a su marido.

-Juro que matare a Lucius y Voldemort con mis propias manos por hacerte sufrir amor- dijo Harry.

-Y nosotros ayudaremos- dijeron Tonks y Sirius.

-No, este asunto es solo de Pansy y mío, no permitiré que nadie más interfiera- dijo Harry.

-Sois nuestros hijos y no permitiremos que enfrentéis esto solos-Dijeron Sirius y Tonks.

-Gracias- dijo el matrimonio Potter.

**Nota del Autor:**

**1 Mi primer intento de hacer un fic Harry Pansy.**

**2 Harry solo estará con Pansy.**

**3 Este es el capítulo de Enero.**

**4 Aunque me he fijado que la historia no tiene muchos seguidores y comentarios he decidido seguirla. Pero por razones muy personales lamento decirles que no publicare en un largo tiempo.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo.**


End file.
